Percival, Knight of the Flames
by Dark Ash the Hedgehog
Summary: Percival, daughter of King Arthur, wishes she could leave her dull life as a princess and become a knight. After sneaking out of the castle and meeting a mysterious boy in the forest, her life seems to be turning around as her father lets her become an honorary knight. But with two kingdoms on the brink of war, Percival will be tested, especially when secrets are revealed...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written anything in so long, but school just let out for me, so hopefully I'll be able to write more often. So, this is a new story based on Sonic and the Black Knight. I played the game a year or two ago, but my younger brother started playing it again. I really liked the game before, and I still do. So, while he was playing, the idea for this story popped into my head. If you haven't played Sonic and the Black Knight, first of all, you should. Second of all, all of the Sonic characters go by the names of actual knights in the tale of King Arthur of the Round Table. Don't worry, you'll be able to figure out who's who. The story is mainly going to focus on Percival, or Blaze, and will probably be a few chapters long. Please read and review, and I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter the First

Even in the midst of the pouring rain and approaching dusk, the city of Camelot was a beautiful sight. The decent-sized stone homes of the common folk seemed to glow with warmth, inviting those out in the dreary weather inside. Lit candles, encased in well-crafted metal lanterns, glowed dimly across the slick cobblestone streets. The castle Camelot sat in the center of it all; a quiet beauty that towered over all other buildings. The city was quiet, for even the watchful guards were dozing.

A puddle splashed as someone dashed through it.

The silhouetted figure briskly ran down the side of the road with barely a sound. The figure headed straight down the road to the castle, not even stopping to rest before scaling the outer wall expertly, which would have deemed impossible had the guards not been asleep.

Once in the inner wall, the figure slowed pace, as if treasuring every step. The figure slowly climbed the polished stone stairs to the ornate main entrance of the castle. The hooded figure knelt before the carved oak door, and though it was still raining quite hard, removed her hood, revealing the silhouette of a cat, her eyes gleaming gold in the night.

She swept back her cloak, revealing a sword in its sheath at her hip. The cat unclipped the sheath from her belt and laid the sword with care in front of the foot of the oaken doors.

The cat then set down the basket she had been carrying next to the sword. The basket was simply made, woven by the cat's own hands. She pulled back the cloth that covered the basket. A small kitten lie fast asleep, squinting in its dreams as a few raindrops hit its now uncovered face. It was lavender in color, with a scarlet jewel in the center of its forehead. The older cat knocked on the oak doors loudly, then returned her sorrowful gaze towards the young kitten. She bent down, and gently kissed the lavender kitten on her cheek.

"I love you, my daughter."

The words, though short and simple, were filled with sadness and lost dreams of a young mother, who would never see her daughter grow up.

The main doors swung open suddenly, but there was nobody at the front door. Just a basket and a sword in its sheath lay on the wet stone slabs. The blacksmith, who had answered the door, scratched his head and strained his blue eyes, looking into the darkness for whoever had left the two items there. Seeing no one, the young fox picked up the sword in one hand, and the basket in the other. The blacksmith walked back inside to the dryness of the castle, but gave one last look over his shoulder before closing the doors with one of his two tails.

A pair of golden eyes watched this from the nearby foliage of the royal garden. Tears fell from this same pair of eyes, lost in the thousands of raindrops falling with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The royal nurse's hands trembled slightly as the blacksmith shut the castle door. "Mr. Blacksmith, whom could have been knocking at this hour?" the cream colored rabbit asked, a slightly frightened edge working its way into her voice.

The fox smiled reassuringly at the nurse. "Whomever it was, they are gone now," the blacksmith said, but his smile faded as his gaze returned to the items he'd picked up. "However, they left this."

The blacksmith set down the basket and unsheathed the blade. He looked it up and down, examining it from nearly every possible angle, testing its weight, balance, and sharpness. He chuckled. "A mighty fine sword, if I do say so myself. More of a fencing blade, meant for stabbing rather than slicing, but a fine blade nonetheless."

Just as the orange fox was returning the sword to its sheath, the nurse let out a brief scream. The blacksmith nearly dropped the sword as he rushed to the rabbit's side. "What's the matter, m'lady?"

The nurse lifted the white cotton cloth that covered the basket, revealing its contents to the blacksmith. The fox's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "I'll get the king," he said quickly, not bothering to run up the immense stone staircase, but instead flew with his two tails to save time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The king gradually made his way down the stairs. Normally, his majesty would take it up on anyone's offer to run, but, the blacksmith admitted to himself, waking the king from his slumber was only slightly easier than fitting an elephant through the eye of one of the nurse's sewing needles. In truth, King Arthur did not much resemble a king at the moment, for the hedgehog was still in his night clothes, and his blue spikes were far messier than normal.

Arthur rubbed his eyes as he made it to the bottom of the stairwell. "I hope thou knows what time it is. Whatever thine has to show me better be worth it," the king grumbled, yawning in a quite unkingly fashion.

The nurse shook off the king's uncivilized behavior and showed him the basket. "Look, my king."

Arthur blinked. "My God," he muttered, taking the basket into his hands. Inside was a small kitten, still fast asleep. It was lavender, with a scarlet gem in the center of its forehead. It couldn't have been more than a few months old.

The nurse curtsied to the king. "If I may, your majesty, it is a girl, and her name is Percival. Twas on a note in the basket. The note also mentioned something of the nature that this girl is special."

"Percival." King Arthur stated the name, testing it. "Did the note by chance mention why this girl is special?"

As if to answer his question, the lavender kitten sneezed in her sleep, and a small flame flickered into and out of existence at the tip of her nose as she did so.

The blacksmith leaned towards the child. "My Lord," he gasped, "Did you see that?"

Arthur nodded. "Indeed." He closed his eyes a moment, contemplating, which meant this must be pretty serious, the blacksmith thought, since the king rarely thought that hard about anything.

King Arthur opened his eyes, a smile working its way onto his face. "We cannot simply throw this girl to the streets," he said, looking thoughtfully at his friends.

The fox removed his metalworking gloves from his hands. "Then what do you plan on doing with her? I do not believe we should leave her on the streets, but what should we do with her?"

The blue hedgehog smiled at Percival, chuckling as she pawed at some invisible force in her dreams. "I will raise her."

The nurse looked at the king worriedly. "Are you so sure that is so wise?"

Arthur gently scratched behind Percival's delicate ears, causing the young kitten to purr softly. The king turned to the nurse. "Yes. I believe it is."

**What'd you think? This is more of a prologue, but I figured it was a good way to kick off the story. And for future reference, the characters are as follows:**

**Blaze = Percival**

**Sonic = King Arthur**

**Tails = blacksmith**

**Cream = nurse**

**Silver = Galahad**

**Amy = Lady of the Lake**

**Shadow = Lancelot**

**Knuckles = Gawain**

**Eggman = King Cedric (if you didn't know, Cedric was another king in the tales of King Arthur and was Arthur's bitter rival and enemy. I did my research)**

**Sorry, but Rouge won't be in this story. Also, there will be other characters, such as villagers or soldiers, but they will not be any specific Sonic character. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please read and review, and look out for the second chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story. Please read and review as always.**

Chapter the Second

Percival woke to the sound of a quick rapping on her door. The sound of the nurse's soft voice followed. "Your Highness? Time for breakfast, m'lady!"

Percival's feline eyes flew crisply open. She didn't wish to get up, but she must. It was her sixteenth birthday, after all. The lavender cat yawned as slowly made her way out of her bed, and made her way to the ornately carved wardrobe her father had had specially made for her when she was very young.

Percival removed her nightgown and selected her favorite dress. She didn't like dresses on there own, and wearing one was even worse. But this dress was a simple violet one, with a small amount of embroidery along the edges, and Percival liked its simplicity, though she still wished she didn't have to wear it.

Before heading downstairs, Percival lingered a moment, looking across Camelot from the small balcony from her room, wondering what was out there. She'd never left the castle Camelot before, and though the royal grounds were alright, she yearned to see what the outside world held.

_Someday_, she thought, as she hurried out of her bedroom and down the stone staircase.

Her father was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a dark green tunic with elegant red cape, his crown placed smartly on his blue quills. "Ah, there she is!" King Arthur chuckled, falling into step beside his daughter as they made their what towards the grand dining room. "You know, Percival, thou looks quite lovely in a dress. Perhaps you might consider wearing them more often?"

Percival looked at the king with a look of disagreement. "Father, we've talked about this..."

King Arthur waved his hand, dismissing the subject. "I know, I know. Thou wishes to express thyself, and dresses do not express you." The king took his daughter's hand warmly as they walked. "Percival, thou have always been a bit of a rebel. I want you to know I respect that. I was very much like thou when I was thine age. And always remember, no matter what you decide to do, I will always love you."

The princess smiled and squeezed her father's hand slightly. "Thank you, Father." She loved him, and how he always seemed to know just what to say. But the troubling thoughts of how others wouldn't accept her still edged into her mind, wiping the the smile off of her face as if it was never there.

The blue hedgehog noticed this and squeezed his daughter's hand with his gloved one. "Oh come now, we can not have my little girl looking so glum on her sixteenth birthday..." he teased gently.

Percival saw the sincerity in her father's eyes, gave a small nod. She put on the fake smile she had practiced for years in front of the mirror, and entered the main dining hall.

The hall was filled with the deafening chatter and noise of the many people that had gathered around the round oak table. The many aromas of the food that covered the table on many silver serving trays wafted about the room. Great banners and other decorations hung from the walls, signifying the importance of the event.

The mass of people, composed mostly of knights that wished to prove their honor and respect to their princess, quieted as King Arthur and Percival made their way to the table. Percival stood by her father's side as the blue hedgehog raised his hands to quiet down the remainder of the knights.

As the king began his speech that would signify the beginning of the feast, Percival tuned him out and scanned the crowd, looking for anyone she may know. She spotted the blacksmith and nurse fairly quickly, both were standing respectfully behind their chairs.

The rabbit caught the lavender cat's eye and gave her a smile. Percival tried to return it, but shied away from it, unable to. Percival knew she was different from all the people standing before her, listening to the king's words. She knew that if anyone found out her secret, her curse, that she could be banished from the kingdom, or even...

_No_, Percival yelled at herself mentally, shaking off the thought, it wouldn't come to that. She was very careful in preventing anyone from finding out about her secret. Only her father, the nurse, and the blacksmith also knew, and they all knew well enough what might happen if she were discovered as well.

Even still, Percival knew she was not truly accepted by the people of Camelot. No matter how hard they tried to repress them, rumors escaped about the princess. Rumors of how she preferred worn pants and a shirt to a beautiful dress. How she asked to be trained to fight with a sword and dagger. How she wished to fight alongside other knights in the heat of battle.

The townsfolk usually dismissed these rumors, but found them disgusting nonetheless. What kind of princess would wish for such things? A princess should wait patiently, safe in her castle, learning about etiquette and such, waiting for a dashing young prince to come and marry her.

Percival clenched her fists at that last thought. She was not a helpless little girl, as many thought she should be. And she wasn't some damsel in distress for some prince to whisk away and marry. The rumors were true.

As King Arthur finished his speech, the gathering of people clapped in celebration for the lavender cat, who graciously nodded, accepting their applause. But inside, she knew no one there, not even the nurse, the blacksmith, or even her father, truly understood her.

As the congregation took there seats to begin the feast, Percival wondered if there was anyone out there who truly knew how she felt.

**Hey guys, thanks for the comments on the first chapter of this story. I wasn't sure you would like it, but since you seem to, I'll keep writing it. It might take a whole to update, because I have a busy schedule, but I will when I can. Please review, I like to see what you think of my stories, and check out my other stories if you want. And keep on the lookout for chapter three of Percival, Knight of the Flames**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I've been getting a lot of positive comments on my story. I appreciate the support. Please read and review, and enjoy the story!**

Chapter the Third

A day had passed since Percival's sixteenth birthday. The lavender cat herself was sitting on the edge of her bed, her eyes closed in frustration. She had argued with her father again about how she wished to be trained to use a sword. After a few harsh words were exchanged, Percival had been sent to her chamber early for the night, though it wasn't even sunset yet.

Percival hated how the king seemed so uncomfortable about the subject. She knew it was rare, if at all, for a princess to be trained for combat, but Percival knew she truly wanted to do this. The female cat slowed her breathing, trying to calm herself. She laid back on her bed, wondering why she was so different. It was as if she was never meant to be a princess at all.

Percival looked at her hand. She focused intently, and suddenly a small flame came into existence in her palm. She cupped her hands around the dancing flame, staring into the depths of the fire.

This was her curse, the side of her that Percival had to hide from everyone. Her ability to control fire. Such a freakish ability was punishable only by banishment, or even death.

The lavender cat quickly extinguished the flame as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called.

The wooden door opened halfway and the blacksmith peeked inside. "Pardon me, m'lady. Wanted to make sure thou was decent before just opening the door."

Percival nodded. "That's alright. Is there something thou wished to speak to me about?"

The two-tailed fox walked into her room and sat next to Percival on her bed. "Look, Percival," he started, "I heard thou and the king were arguing."

The blacksmith looked at Percival with his ash-stained face that the princess knew well. "I just want thou to know that everything thy father does for thou, he does for a reason. Arthur loves thou, Percival, even more so than thou might think." She nodded, trying to show him she understood.

The fox smiled and gave Percival's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He then stood up and walked out of the room, swinging the door quietly shut behind him.

Percival tried to think about the blacksmith's words, but she still found herself resenting her father. She was strong, but the king always seemed to refuse to see that. She just wanted to get away from it.

The lavender cat went out on to her small balcony, where a small breeze blew softly against her. She looked out towards the sun, which was slowly dipping below the trees of the forest. Percival had never seen an entire sunset, for the tall oaks blocked the full view.

Percival closed her eyes, thinking back to when she was younger. One of the things her father always told was _"Percival, under no circumstances are you allowed to leave the royal grounds."_ As the young princess opened her eyes, which shined with new determination, she thought, _Try to stop me, Father_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An old enchidna pushed a wheelbarrow filled with farming tools down the cobblestone street. The road was still full of people, going this way and that, doing something or other. The old farmer was lucky he hadn't run into anyone on the way back from his field.

As the enchidna looked briefly away from the road to take his key out of his pocket, there was a thunk as the wheelbarrow made contact with something.

The farmer looked up to see a young girl wearing a tattered cloak picking herself up from the ground. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean-"

"No, it's quite alright, t'wasn't looking where I was going," she said, cutting him off. The girl was obviously in a hurry.

"No, I insist it was my fault. My apologies. I wish you a pleasant evening, miss." The girl nodded, making sure her hood of her cloak remained to cover her face. "A pleasant evening to you too, sir," she said, before briskly walking past the enchidna. He shook his head. _Young ones these days_.

Percival pulled her cloak tighter around her as she walked. She was sure no one had seen her, much less recognized who she was. Her encounter with the enchidna had been close, but she had kept her identity secret.

The disguised princess soon came across the outer wall of the kingdom. The stone brick wall was several feet thick, and the only way to get to the other side was to go through the main entrance, which was patrolled by knights. Knights also patrolled the top of the wall, for it was thick enough for a walkway.

Percival knew she'd be discovered if she tried to go through the main gate. She slowly backed away from the wall, and when the guards atop the wall were in the perfect position, she ran directly at the wall, scaling it skillfully and silently, and dropping down the opposite side without being noticed.

Percival smiled with victory as she walked into the dense foliage of the forest. She was wearing long white pants and a thin purple shirt under her cloak, along with hiking boots, which was making her journey through the forest much easier than if she'd been wearing her normal high heels.

Percival walked carefully through the forest in the diminishing light, aware of her surroundings. She knew of the dangers that could possibly await her out here. And she would be ready if one did come.

She ventured further, heading in the direction of the sun, which was setting quickly.

Suddenly, the forest opened up, and Percival found herself on near the edge of a small cliff, which dropped down into more forest.

However, as she looked up, Percival became entranced by the view. She could see the sunset dipping into the ocean on the other side of the large forest, unobstructed by even the tallest trees. She marveled at the extreme beauty of the reds and the pinks and the yellows as they combined and reflected off the clear blue water. Even the area surrounding the small lookout was beautiful, covered with small clumps of flowers, and it even had a large stone in the center of it all, which served as the perfect seat to watch it all.

Percival lowered herself onto the rock, looking out at the natural beauty she'd missed for sixteen years. The lavender cat smiled her first true smile since she had been a little girl.

Percival was so lost in the sunset, she didn't hear the soft crunch of a twig snapping, or the barely audible metallic _shhhhiinng_ of a dagger being pulled from its sheath. Until she felt the cold metal blade being pressed against her throat.

"Thou makes one move, and it will be thy last," whispered a male voice from behind her into Percival's ear.

Percival held her breath, not moving an inch, for she was sure whoever this person was wasn't bluffing. In one swift moment, her captor tore her cloak from her neck, revealing her face.

It dawned on Percival then, that she may die here.

**End of chapter three! Starting to get a little interesting, huh? I would like to thank all of the people who have supported this story, especially Blazelvr, and I'll try to update it quicker for all of you :) Besides that, please read and review if you can, and also check out my other stories if you get the chance. And be on the lookout for Percival, Knight of the Flames, Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Last chapter I left you off with a cliffhanger, but before you find out what happens, I would like to thank everyone who has supported this story, and any of my other stories. Please read and review if you get the chance, but most of all, enjoy the story.**

Chapter the Fourth

Percival held her breath, waiting for the killing blow to come.

But it didn't.

Percival felt the dagger slowly move away from her throat. Her attacker moved backward to a respectful distance, sheathing his dagger into a scabbard that was hidden by the long, dark cloak he wore, which also shrouded his face.

"My apologies, m'lady," the hooded figure said sincerely, "I don't get many kind visitors out here..."

Percival tried to catch her breath, surprised she wasn't dead where she stood. She nodded warily, accepting the apology with caution, and stared curiously at the figure. "Who art thou?" she asked, still short of breath.

The cloaked figure seemed to debate silently with himself about answering her, but then removed his hood, allowing five silver-white spikes to poke up after being held back by the fabric of the hood. "The name's Galahad," the silver-white hedgehog said, giving a slight bow, "and who art thou?"

Percival was slightly surprised that Galahad didn't recognize her, for she was King Arthur's daughter, which made you quite commonly known in Camelot. He must not be from around here. "My name is Percival," she said quietly, hoping her name wouldn't cause him to recognize her.

Galahad nodded in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Percival," he said. He put his gloved hand behind his head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry again for my behavior before," he apologized, "I don't see a lot of people out here, especially here." He gestured at the small lookout they were standing on.

Percival looked around the small area again. The sun had set, and the sky was a fading red that was slowly giving to the darkness of night.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Galahad asked absentmindedly, staring out at the receding red light.

Percival nodded. "Yes, very," she looked curiously at the hedgehog. "Do you come here often?"

Galahad nodded. "Nearly every night, whenever I need to think clearly," he said, "Or whenever I need to get away from my troubles."

The silver-white hedgehog walked over to the rock in the middle of the lookout, and sat down, still watching the sky. Percival noticed the hedgehog's eyes were golden in color, nearly identical to her own gold eyes. She also noticed Galahad was quite young, he couldn't have been much older than she was.

"I must ask," Galahad said, "What is a fair maiden such as thou doing out in the forest anyway?"

Percival touched her cheek, which had gone slightly red at being called a 'fair maiden'. She had never received many compliments from anyone besides her father, and sometimes the blacksmith and nurse. She wondered if she should tell this boy she just met the truth of why she was there.

"Well," she started, "To tell thou the truth, I'm actually from the kingdom of Camelot. I was just trying to get away from all my troubles, and I stumbled upon this place." She left out the part about her being the princess.

Galahad turned his attention to the lavender cat. "It's none of my business, so tis' alright if thou doesnt answer, but what troubles thou?"

Percival thought about all the things that seemed to be against her, but she couldn't seem to put it into words. She sighed, and said, "Nobody understands me."

The silver hedgehog looked at her in a slightly surprised way, then turned away, eyes downcast. "Thy thinks no one understands thou? Try being me..."

Percival watched as Galahad raised his hand slightly, and then seemed to glow a strange teal color. She heard a slight snap behind her, and when she turned, she saw a freshly picked rose, enveloped in a similar teal aura, floating near her. Shocked, she gently took the rose into her hand, looking first at it, then at Galahad, in awe.

"If thou can't stand to be in the presence of a banished freak like me, I understand," he said, an edge in his voice, "Just leave now." He stood up off the rock, eyes closed, as if waiting for the girl named Percival to leave him in bitter disgust of ever conversing with him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Galahad turned to see Percival still standing there, her golden eyes gleaming with something he'd never truly seen in anyone else before: understanding.

The lavender cat extended her hand, and Galahad watched in amazement as a ball of flame sparked into existence in her palm. It was almost completely dark now, and the glowing fire gave a warm feeling to the small lookout.

Percival looked at the silver-white hedgehog, and smiled a small, rare smile. Galahad returned it, and Percival could tell his smile was as rare as hers was.

Percival put out the fire in her hand, and realized how late it was. She had to get back to the castle soon. She looked towards Galahad. "I must get back to my home, before anyone realizes I'm gone..."

"Thou better take this, then," the hedgehog said softly, holding out her cloak. Percival smiled, and let Galahad gently clip the cloak around neck.

Percival looked at the delicate rose the Galahad had picked for her, which she still had in her hand. "Does thou mind...if I keep this?" she asked quietly.

"Not at all," the silver hedgehog replied.

She nodded, and started to walk away, but the hedgehog stopped her. "Wait," he said, "Will I get the chance...to see thou again?"

Percival looked back at him. "Perhaps," she said, closing her eyes and turning away, but she knew, in her heart, he would.

"Good night...Percival.."

"Good night...Galahad.."

**I'm sorry for how late this chapter came out, I was planning to get this chapter out awhile ago, but stuff came up, so I apologize for the delay, but the next chapter will be out a lot quicker. One of the followers of this story, Blazelvr, who has supported this story a lot, suggested I put a 'due date' for when the next chapter will come out. I think this is a great idea, and I will do that from now on. Thanks to everyone who supports this story.**

**Keep on the look out for chapter five: I'll try to have it out by July 19**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter five to Percival, Knight of the Flames! I hope you enjoy the story, and if you get the chance, please review it. It really helps me to know what you think of my writing. So please read and enjoy! **

Chapter the Fifth

King Arthur paced slowly beside a beautiful lake, thinking and waiting. He was worrying about his daughter. Percival had been acting strangely ever since the last time they had argued, which was two weeks before.

Ever since then, she'd been waking up late, and retiring to her bed early. She seemed slightly more cheerful than normal, but Arthur was saddened at she seemed to avoid him. He didn't know what to think or do about it. He needed to talk to someone he trusted about the princess, which is why he stood there, waiting for her.

The king noticed an odd swelling of the lake he was standing by. He smiled.

The crystal blue water swirled into a perfectly circular whirlpool, and a woman slowly rose from the center. She was beautifully adorned in an intricate blue dress with golden highlights, and her pink quills and soft emerald eyes gave a sense of kindness to her. The waters calmed quickly, becoming still in moments, while the lady stood on it as if it were a solid surface.

King Arthur bowed respectfully. He was always respectful to Nimue, the Lady of the Lake.

Nimue walked gracefully along the water's surface towards the edge where King Arthur stood. As she walked, exactly three ripples broke the lake's surface with every step she took, never more, never less.

Arthur extended his hand as she made neared the edge of the lake, offering to help her onto the rocky soil. Nimue graciously accepted, taking the blue hedgehog's hand in a soft grip.

The two sat side by side on an old log by the edge of the lake. They had done this every time they talked for as long as Arthur could remember. He enjoyed talking to the Lady of the Lake.

The pink hedgehog looked at the king expectantly. "I feel something is troubling thou, Arthur," Nimue said knowingly.

The king sighed deeply. "It's Percival."

The lady looked curiously at Arthur. "Percival?"

Arthur closed his eyes. "It's nothing serious...it's just, she has such a wild spirit-"

"Like her father," Nimue observed.

Arthur sighed again. "Yes. I just want what is best for her...and her whole..." the king motioned with his hands, trying to think of the correct word.

"Situation?" Nimue offered.

"Yes," said Arther, staring off into the distance. "Her whole situation."

"Arthur," the lady said softly, placing her hand on the king's, "Percival is a special girl. Thou may not be her real father, but thou hath given her all the love and care a little girl could have. Thou is her true father. But she is not a little girl anymore, Arthur. She is a strong, young woman. The strong, young daughter of the king. I know it's hard to accept, but your little girl is growing up."

"But she has to know how delicate her position is...if anyone were to find out...I'm worried for her, Nimue, and giving in to what she asks will only draw more attention to her," Arthur shut his eyes, unable to bear what might happen to Percival if her powers were discovered.

Nimue closed her eyes, breathing in the cool night air. "Percival knows what she is doing, Arthur. She knows her abilities, and her limits. And she knows that thou loves her and worries for her."

Nimue stood up from the log and began making her way back to the lake. Arthur walked after her. "I just want her to understand my side, to trust me on this," King Arthur said.

Nimue turned around slowly, looking up at Arthur with sad emerald eyes, which shown brightly in the moonlight. Their faces were barely inches apart. "Maybe, all Percival wants is for thou to see her side, and for thou to trust her for once," Nimue said quietly, and gave Arthur a small kiss on his cheek. She then turned around, and walked into the lake, the crystal blue waters enveloping her as if she were part of it herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percival opened her eyes sleepily. She was well aware it was near eleven o'clock, which is much later than she should be getting up in the morning. But she needed at least six hours of sleep.

Percival had visited Galahad at the lookout every night since they first met there. It was their special place where the two of them could talk.

Percival enjoyed talking to Galahad. It was nice to have someone who she could be her real self around, and talk about things she couldn't seem to talk to anyone else about.

The lavender feline was surprised at how much she and the silver hedgehog had in common. Galahad had hardly any friends, and even those close to him didn't seem to trust him, as if they could sense he was different.

Percival found this hard to believe. Galahad was a quiet, sensitive boy with kind golden eyes, and he had a good sense of humor but also a serious side. He was also very shy, and blushed quite a bit when they talked sometimes.

She knew she blushed a bit herself when they talked as well. She didn't understand why, but Galahad had a way of making her smile no matter what mood she was in. _Galahad_...

A sharp rapping on her door snapped her away from her thoughts. She rose from her bed and quickly changed into white cotton pants and the silk lilac shirt she liked, and quickly tied her hair into its usual ponytail before answering the door.

Percival was surprised to see her father standing there, in his brown tunic and green cloak draped neatly over his shoulders. "Percival, I wish to speak to thou about something."

The princess stiffened. She knew her father was suspicious about her behavior recently. Did he know?

The king walked her over to her bed, and motioned her to sit down. "I've noticed that thou hath been taking the leisure of sleeping in quite late recently..." the blue hedgehog said suspiciously, as if he were leading up to something.

Percival didn't know what to say. At a loss for words, she nodded.

"Well," King Arthur said, breaking into a smile, "If thou wishes to be trained as a knight, thou must act like one. I expect thou to be up by six o'clock sharp every day to begin training."

Percival was caught slightly off guard by this. She shook her head in disbelief, thinking she must've heard her father incorrectly.

"If thou wishes to train with a sword, I will allow it," King Arthur said warmly, cupping Percival's hand in his. "I have accepted that thou is getting older, and if thou believes this is truly thy wish, I trust thou in thy decision."

Percival felt tears start to well in her eyes. She embraced her father and hugged him tightly, feeling so happy. "Father, I thank thou so, so much..." she whispered into his ear.

"Thou is quite welcome, Percival," the blue hedgehog replied lovingly to his daughter.

When they finally broke the embrace, father and daughter walked, hand in hand, out of Percival's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I apologize for the HUGE gap since the last time I updated this story. With school just starting, it was a pretty crazy first few weeks, and my writing got away from me. So again, I apologize, and here's part six to Percival, Knight of the Flames. Please read and review if you get the chance, and lets get on with the story.**

Chapter the Sixth

There was a harsh CLAAANNG! as the two steel blades connected with each other. Two more fierce, swift blows were dealt, then one knight skillfully flicked his sword, spinning his opponent's blade out of their hands and spiraling into the far side of the room, where it stuck into the wall, quivered slightly.

The armored warrior tried to scramble across the floor in an attempt to reclaim their weapon, but the other knight swiftly brought his sword point inches away from his opponent's chest plate.

"And you would be dead," the knight said, tightening his grip on his sword, before sheathing it silently, "Again."

Percival removed the heavy steel helmet from her head, and went to retrieve her sword from the far wall of the training room. The knight she had been sparring with also removed his helmet, revealing an annoyed-looking black hedgehog with red stripes running down his quills.

Percival had been surprised when her father had told her he would let her train for combat, and she had been even more so when Arthur said she would be trained by two of his best knights: Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain.

Sir Gawain had been nice enough. The red enchidna had respected her and had been somewhat patient with her mistakes as a novice to handling a sword. Percival had thought he was a little short tempered, and tended to be a little hotheaded at times, but she enjoyed her morning training with Gawain. He had taught her several techniques, and was surprised how quickly Percival grasped the concepts and learned the training exercises. Percival found her favorite style of fighting was with a series of fast blows, rather than slower, more powerful attacks.

Afternoon training with Sir Lancelot had been something else entirely. The black hedgehog was a loner by nature, an had no toleration for any mistakes. When the two of them sparred, which was nearly every day, Lancelot held little back, attacking with swift, harsh blows that could easily wound Percival if she didn't completely focus her strength on the fight. Even when she fought with all of her strength, however, the sparring sessions always ended the same: with Lancelot's back grip style sword pointed directly at her heart.

Needless to say, Percival didn't like her afternoon training, or the knight that, quote on quote, "taught" it.

As Percival removed her sword from the indent it had made in the stone wall, Lancelot sheathed his sword slowly. "Thou has made some improvement," he remarked curtly.

This came as a surprise to Percival. It was the first compliment she had gotten from the disapproving black hedgehog.

"But not by much," Lancelot finished, causing a scowl to pass over Percival's face. The lavender cat felt her anger rising within her, but held it back, clenching her teeth hard in an attempt to appear calm as Lancelot left without another word, leaving the angered princess alone in the silence of the training room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percival sat quietly next to Galahad at their usual spot. It was already dark, for the sun had set awhile ago. But the sky was totally clear, and you could see the stars and the moon crystal clear. The air was very cool, and Percival found she was nearly shivering from the chill.

It was a beautiful night, but Percival couldn't seem to enjoy it. She was just so...frustrated.

Galahad tried a few meager conversation starters, but Percival shrugged them off. The silver hedgehog fell quiet for awhile, then asked timidly "Percival? Is something wrong?"

Percival's head whipped around to face him, and Galahad could almost see the fire in her eyes. "Really? Thou thinks something might be wrong? Congratulations, Galahad. Did thou guess that by thyself? Thou receives my most gracious applause for pointing out the obvious."

Percival knew the words hurt Galahad, she could see the pain in his eyes as she said it. She instantly felt regret at hurting her only friend, but the words had been said, and they could not be taken back.

Galahad had fallen silent. Percival turned away from him, not wanting to see the hurt that was apparent in the hedgehog's soft gold eyes, as if pretending it wasn't there made it easier to bear.

The two sat in silence for a long time. Several times, Percival started to speak, as if beginning to apologize, but each time, she stopped before a single word came out.

Galahad stood up abruptly. "I really must be going." His voice seemed slightly strained, as if he was trying to sound more calm than he was. And nothing he could do could cover up the sadness that was so apparent on his face.

Percival wanted to shout no. She wanted to say how she hadn't meant the things she said, of how sorry she was, and how she had never wanted to hurt Galahad. She wanted hug him, to hold his hand, like they had done so many times, and pretend this had never happened. But Percival didn't do any of these things. Instead, she just nodded.

Galahad hesitated a moment, then walked into the dense foliage of the forest without a word, leaving the lavender cat alone on the rock.

Percival ignited a small flame at the end of her fingertip and looked into the swirling fire. She usually did this to calm down when she was upset, but for some reason, it wasn't working.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell, extinguishing the small flame that she had made.

She had never felt more alone.


End file.
